midnight and morning
by jakp99
Summary: this is the story of jack a soul reaper a little like ichigo if ichigo had a chain gun and sword that turned into a Gatling gun and knife then yeah ichigo we find the main protagonist in a doorless room with a hollow with a bow and a knife that looks like halibel find out what happened that got him there and what happens during
1. midnight of death

Midnight of Shi

I do not own bleach or shoen jump this story uses Japanese names example: mayonaka shi = midnight death. It also include oc's and main characters (mostly just little scenes)

A hollow runs as a dark figure rushes towards it. "May midnight bring you peace mayonaka shi".The whole world goes completely dark as the hollow dies. The sun starts to show itself from behind the clouds. "Great morning beautiful but bad for mayonaka seeing as she's very irritable in the light" the figure said coming into view. Was a light brown color with black hair shaved and brown eyes he was wearing standard soul reaper robes. He walks in the direction of his home looking where the hollow lays dead. "mm should I leave that there" he said. "Only soul reapers and arrancars can see it Jack" a voice said. "Hello mayonaka feeling chipper this morning" he said as he unsheathed the sword "by the way wouldn't other hollows see him too" "yeah if you didn't kill them on sight".

Jack made it to his house sensing a soul. "So asa no kurenjingu where are you hiding" jack said Looking for his other weapon. A chain gun sat on his chair. "I am surprised I carry you around with me and the sword my back should be broke" jack said a weirder out face "you forgot I am lighter and she weighs about 300 pounds and seeing as you can lift a car she should be nothing to you "Mayonaka said "that's insulting I only weigh 85 pounds" asa said " well Should we get food "jack said trying to keep them from killing each other "why we are weapons we don't need food" both his zanpakuto said. "technically you are living thus you need food" jack said as the zanpakuto manifest they both had almost had the same build only one was slim and the other was more muscular. They both had black hair asa's hair was let down while mayonaka's hair was in braids. They were both the same color as jack's asa was wearing a wolf like outfit Mayonaka was wearing a dark outfit. "You two need more casual clothing" jack said "and you need

a more casual car" the zanpakuto said pointing at the lotus Elise outside. Jack and the two zanpakuto walk outside towards the red and black car men usually have mouths wide open when he walks to the car with his two zanpakuto he got in his car with the two of them fighting

Jack wakes up in a dark room looking for his two weapons "mayonaka asa where are you" he said in a hollowfied voice he gasped in shock "relax jack I am your friend" it was a woman she was thin and sounded like a hollow he was on a table a few dead bodies on the floor. When the woman got closer she looked like halibel with red hair he almost broke free of the table trying to get to her then remembering he had no weapons. He saw a mirror and almost broke it the woman had freed him "where are they" jack said "who your weapons look behind you" he saw that they were attached to his back he also saw a bow on her back and a knife on her leg "allow me to introduce myself I am yumihei dorobo" she said bowing. "Jack yoshanai at your service" he said looking in the mirror again he was pure black with red swirls and a white x on his face. he looked at the weapons 'weirdest hollow I have ever seen' jack thought wondering why he was a hollow. suddenly he sensed two souls "soul reapers think they know were…" the wall was blown up in midsentence two soul reapers came through "renji why did you just blow up the wall" a voice said through the smoke. "It was the only way in" renji said. Then jack realized there were no doors in the room "ichigo is that you" jack said happy to hear a familiar voice until getting kicked by renji into the wall. jack got up enraged ( mayonaka and asa usually said he had anger issues). jack showed renji the business end of asa "morning of death asa no kurenjingu" jack said his chain gun changed into a Gatling gun and then fired now it was renji's turn to be in a wall "renji are you alright. That Gatling gun is shooting mini ceros" ichigo said unsheathing zangestu then jack heard asa say "why are we fighting ichigo" "I've always wanted too zangestu,ichigo so happy to see you renji" jack shot renji more "don't ever kick me in a wall again by the way how do I turn off hollow mode" jack asked "jack is that you why are you a hollow" ichigo said "no idea just woke up like this weapons gone and this woman staring me down with dead bodies on the… that sentence does not help my case was I out drinking after getting groceries" jack wondered ."Asa mayonaka what happened".

Flashback

"Asa for the last time we are not drinking" jack said "fine we won't drink so what do we do" asa said mad at jack "go home and relax"

10 mins later

Jack is surrounded by hollows "this is relaxation to me" jack said killing 20 hollows then everything goes black


	2. Glider of asa

The glider of asa

Jack went through the wall and started freefalling toward to the street then almost like his hollow instinct kicked in wings started to grow out of his back and made him start to fly the other three flash stepped after him "jack where are you going" ichigo said. "home of course maybe Urahara's first to see how to change back" jack said as the sun rose.

Urahara and yuroichi were sitting and drinking tea when Kisuke came crashing through the wall face first "well a hollow coming through the wall" Kisuke said "just another normal day" yuroichi said looking at jack "I. Always…stick the…landing…"jack managed to say from his injuries then fell to the ground. Yumihei was the first on the area she saw the damage and was surprised mostly because jack was becoming human again but also he had healed faster than a normal hollow 'what is he' she thought jack got up and looked at asa, mayonaka, and Yumihei "well your purpose for coming here is no longer needed" Kisuke said watching jack change back "Kisuke there's still one problem I don't know how to change into and out of hollow mode at will" jack said "forgot about that" Kisuke said rubbing his head. Jack sensed a large amount of hollows "guess I attracted some attention…don't interfere I want to have some fun" jack said running into the crowd of hollows. "Jack and kenpachi would get along wouldn't they" ichigo said. Then they all looked at mayonaka and asa and realized jack had left his weapons. "How is he fighting those hollows" Yumihei said watching hollows fly by. Everyone shrugged and watched as hollow after hollow came bleeding and flying past them. Yuroichi and Kisuke started making tea when jack crashed into a wall and rushed back into battle. Ichigo was in shock how calm everyone else was and still questioning how jack is fighting the hollows with no weapons.

1 hour later

Jack breathes heavily with a mountain of bodies at his feet. He saw that everyone else was drinking tea including asa and mayonaka. 'Wait this whole time I was fighting with no weapons' jack thought joining the group. "Jack small question, how did you kill all those hollows with no weapons?" Ichigo asked looking at the huge pile of unnatural silence filled the room jack didn't even know how he did so he had no answer. "He used his reatsui to make a seemed to be a samurai sword" Kisuke said shocking everyone "so now I have three weapons" jack asked. "In a way yes" Kisuke said jack had so many questions. He summoned the sword it had a red blade with a black hilt and a white flame design at the edge of the blade then almost as if he had a psychic link. "The blades name is Tasogare kasai. He like my other weapons represent a part of the astral cycle. Midnight, twilight, morning he has a burning spirit with my temper. You will serve me well" jack said looking into the blade then sheathing it. "Wow jack that is just deep" ichigo said looking at the sword "wait we represent a part of the astral cycle" asa and mayonaka both said looking at jack "yeah asa is morning and mayonaka is midnight" jack explained. "So that explains what the release words mean" renji said remembering being shot 47 times by jack with asa "asa is my weapon to clear out places mayonaka is for finishing of worthy enemies. But they are also each other's opposites so they tend to fight a lot" jack explained "so Kisuke" jack turns to face him "can you teach me how to use hollow mode" jack asked. "You came to the wrong person, however when you crashed through the window you did seem to have control of yourself, you just need to know how to change back" Kisuke told jack. Jack was ready to strangle him right there "jack ichigo can teach you" Kisuke said sensing jacks hostility. "It's simple just drag you your hand downwards on your face with some reatsui" ichigo said demonstrating. jack did what ichigo did and turned into his hollow form. This surprised everyone because ichigo only got a mask and jack went full hollow. Asa and Mayonaka disappeared jack unhollowfied himself and they reappeared. "Jack it appears you turn full hollow immediately after activation and mayonaka and asa disappear because they revert back to weapon form. By the way how do they just materialize whenever they want" Kisuke asked observing jack and his weapons. "I use some of my reatsui and they can materialize into their current forms should I see if Tasogare wants to join so I can demonstrate" jack said. Everyone nodded jack seemed to be swaying and sat on the ground the samurai sword appeared then began to disintegrate then it vanished. A man wearing black samurai armor and a flame design on his shoulders and red eyes he sat next to jack. "Wow he just came out of nowhere" ichigo said trying to copy jack zangestu appeared next to him. Then a wave reatsui hit them "company" jack said his weapons dematerializing "this one's a vastro lorde"


	3. The flames of kasai

The flames of Kasai

Last time

"Company" jack said as his weapons dematerialize "this one's a vastro lorde"

Right now

"get ready time to test Tasogare and mayonaka co-op" jack said unsheathing the two swords "if there's any extras or survivors you can take them right ichigo" "jack are you crazy there's like 60 hollows out there even a captain couldn't take on that many that's suicide" ichigo said. "then I go out fighting like a man" jack said charging into the crowd of hollows 10 of them flying by as he fought. The vastro lorde watched jack fight his way towards him "where is ichigo kurosaki" the vastro lorde said looking for him "sorry he's not home want me to take a message" jack said closing in on the vastro lorde. Then the hollow vanished jack also vanished then a clash of swords at high speeds "are they fighting while flash stepping" ichigo said. Yumihei watching every movement then she turned pale jack was flying towards them everyone dodges except for Yumihei who was shocked that jack was strong enough to make a vastro lorde go flying. Then almost in an instant jack is inches from Yumihei's face and they kiss for three seconds before jack goes into the wall and Yumihei into the floor. Jack gets back up instantly and flash steps back at the vastro lorde and slashes him in the head. Jack is sent flying towards a building and so is the vastro lorde. They both hit the buildings then flash steps back at the other for the final slash. They both slice seemingly unharmed then the vastro lorde comes apart. "Rest in peace" jack said sheathing his two swords then jack himself falls to the ground.

In jack's spirit world

Jack wakes up in a mountain village to see Tasogare, asa and mayonaka looking at him as if he was in hollow mode then he saw something else, a man with a hood. The hood was black and the man had wings "we need to talk" the man said taking of his hood off revealing his had a scar like an x that was red and his skin was pure black just like jack's hollow form. "We need to be careful" the hollow said "if we keep up like this we will get some attention we won't like". Hollow jack explained the nature of hollows to jack and then explained that the more jack fought the more hollows would come. "So why are these three here I'm sure that they don't have a dog in this fight" jack asked. "They are half hollow too. So good luck you have to wake up now I think they are digging your grave" the hollow said putting his hood back on.

In Urahara's shop

"Jack… Jack…Jack wake up" Jack heard Yumihei's voice calling him. Jack slowly got up felling pain then he remembers the hollows words and all the chaos that happened earlier "man I feel like I woke up in that room again, is everyone okay". They all answered yes with the slight exception of Yumihei who had arm pains. Jack checked his swords and also his gun. Then something everyone expected happened, the vastro lorde got back up, rushed jack and started to try to rip him apart "burn enemies to ashes Tasogare Kasai" jack said drawing his sword which turned into a scythe. the blade ended like an axe two points one going up and the other going down the blade was black and the handle was red. The hollow fell to the ground burning and becoming ashes. "well just another normal day for me minus me becoming a hollow.


End file.
